My Stone
by Moonessence1
Summary: In a forest in Washington, a series of miscalculations bring about the love between Bella and Jasper. Au, I envision the time in which the story is set, is around 1820's for some reason :) All human. Rated M.


**My Stone**

**I don't own twilight. Enjoy! Rated M.**

The early winter air was cold, maybe we shouldn't have tried to do this…I would never regret it though. It was late afternoon, and the grey sky was darkening by the minute. The wind was picking up and howling through the forest and our homes was still a good 7 miles away. I could see snow starting to come down in the distance.

I studied him as he watched the life escaped from Boyd's eyes, her big brown ones saying goodbye to him. Jasper looked panicked, but his green eyes flashed with acceptance as he gave her, her last pettings. Some tears fell from my cheek. He looked like her angel with his blonde hair sweeping to cover his face as he kissed her. It was beautiful in a morbid way. I was brought back to the situation when I finally regained my other sense besides sight. The wind wasn't howling, it was pissed, roaring would be a better word in which to describe it. The woods around us gave us some coverage but not much. When I tried to get up my leg hurt, and I fell back down hissing in pain.

That got Jaspers attention, "Bella!" He yelled in concern over the wind. He made his way to me after saying a quick goodbye to his horse. He had determination in his eyes, now they seemed to be the color of a deep jade, my chest burst a bit. "It's ok, I think I just hit it bad," I explained as I could feel my knee swelling up.

Jasper said as he helped me up, "Sorry Bella, I knew it was too late in the season, I never should have risked taking you, now your hurt, Boyd's dead, and it's my entire fault." He finished with helping me take the weight off and we went in the direction of the old wood mill, which was only about a half of a mile away. As I walked with him, my face was stained with a blush, being this close to him. I looked down and said, "Japser I wanted to come, nothings your fault. I'm going to miss Boyd," I gave him a small squeeze with my arm.

I felt him give a big shiver, and I looked at him and he gave me a laugh, "good thing we are so close to the mill," he said. I gave him a smile. His poor wool coat was bogged down with stream water, his boots making a bit of a squishing sound. He still looked strong though. I probably looked like a drowned cat, my dress was wet round the skirt, my boots as well were wet, and I could feel the cold air hit my skin were my stockings ripped. My coat didn't seem to help at all, nor my gloves.

When we finally got to the old mill, Jasper opened the door and he helped me step inside, to get out of the cold. I tripped making me fall, and as I reached out, I accidentally took Jasper with me. Before my head hit the hard wooden floor, Jasper shelters it with his hand, making the impact less for me. I finally opened my eyes and looked up to Jasper, who had his fore head on mine, and his eye closed, he felt hot.

I hear him give a small laugh, I could feel the vibrations in this old mill, I could feel the heat coming off of Jasper, I could feel him keeping his weight off of me, but I could feel his form. Suddenly the atmosphere was sucked up and Jasper scurried up, "Sorry Miss Bella." He said in his southern accent, before I could process what he said, he went to work on getting some of the old left over wood to start a fire in the main room. I gave a blush, "Miss Bella again?" I was nervous I confess, I can be awkward sometimes. He gave me his famous smirk, and then went back to building the fire.

Watching him I remember when he first came to live and work on his cousins Rosaline's farm. Me and Rosaline have been friends since their family moved up from Texas when we were both 13, that was six years ago today. My family had a farm right by the Hales farm, so naturally Rosie and I became fast friends, when we weren't helping out in the farm, and we were off on adventures in the woods. Rose always played the princess though, she fit the part well.

Jasper came to live with the Hales 6 months ago, Rose said he lost his family in a tornado, him and his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte were the only ones left. They all came up here to Washington, but Peter built his own place on the Hales lands, so him and Charlotte could live as a married couple, and not bother anyone. Since I first met him then, I have secretly pined for him. He lost so much, yet was so strong. I was too nervous to say anything. We were good friends, well as close as we could be without being scandalous.

Earlier today he wanted to show me the old mill, because he has been working on getting it back in working condition for a couple of weeks now. He was excited to show me what he had completed today. On our way, the weather took a wrong turn and a tree came down making Boyd rear up and I fell of the poor beast. She ran, but didn't get very far, a branch had pierced the side of her stomach, and her leg wasn't in its proper shape. Jasper held on though, and helped her to the ground not 15 feet from me. I landed softly in the mud, Jasper unfortunately landed by the small creek, where it was very muddy and watery.

I snapped out of thought when he took off his coat to dry and lit the fire with some flint that was already here. He took his sweater off, as he sweat, watching the wood catch flame. Jasper rolled up the sleeves of his under shirt, and I could see the evidence of helping the old wood mill out, his arms looked so strong. I didn't understand how he could be so hot, I was still freezing! I took my coat off; it was only hindering my warmth as Jasper came over to me with an extra, dry coat I guess he had stored here.

"Here Bella come sit over here and wrap up," he said while helping me over by the fire. I sat down on the rug; Jasper had yet to get to the point where he would need furniture, plus he would need good wood to build it, and the mill isn't in proper working condition yet. When it will be I can imagine the exciting things that will be built from here. I looked to Jasper as he sat next to me, "Won't you get cold," I questioned him.

"Don't worry I'm warm, plus I have my sweater if I need it." He looked back to the flames. About two hours later, we had eaten some bread and cheese that Jasper had for lunch earlier. He said it should be fine in the morning to travel back to our homes, in the darkness the wind settled down. It was silent actually, the only sound was from the fire, so beautiful it lulled me to sleep.

I awoke sometime during the night, my eyes fluttered about. The fire gone down a bit, and I felt Jasper next to me, blushing I looked to him. He was still asleep and shivering quite a bit. I noticed that both his sweater and coat covered me. My heart gave a lurch. I took both off of me and put it on him. I slowly got up as not to disturb Jaspers sleep and dispensed some more fuel for the fire. I touched his drowned out coat, to be surprised it was fairly dry. Taking it with me I turned around and accidently bumped into a table.

I looked down and saw an object in a piece of smooth green cloth, curious I picked it up and brought it closer to the fire. I put his coat down and started to open the fabric. I pulled out a piece of art that sent a good chill straight down me. A wooden spoon made of cherry wood, the deep warmth of the grain was gorgeous. The handle was an intricate map of carvings that included two spirals weaving in and out behind a Cali lily flower, connecting the spoon to its handle was the carving of a lock. I heard a sigh.

Startled I looked over to the now awake Jasper, he was looking down. "That, ugh well…" He struggled a bit. He smiled at something and looked back to me, his stare made electricity shoot through my body.

"That was the actual surprise, I wanted to give that to you, the first thing I made in the mill." He explains, while I moved over to him. My heart was about to burst, "Jasper…" I said softly. He pulled me down to him and yet again put his forehead on mine. "Please Bella, be mine. Your soul is so bright and beautiful; I'm like a damn moth to its flame." He smiled. I gave a small laugh, "You're the beautiful one," I said as I ran my hand over his shoulder where I knew he had a scar from a fire when he was a boy. His whole shoulder held a scar. He grabbed my hand softly but I held my hand against him and stopped whatever he was going to say with a kiss. He fiercely pulled me to his body, and kissed me back.

Jasper nibbled my lips as I let out a small moan, he then licked my lips and I open mine craving more, more of him. I feel like I wouldn't care if he consumed me, I want to be his. His hand roughly made it to my hip as he attacked my lips, I now understood the rawness and savageness of our speed, I want to touch him, everywhere. I wasn't so ignorant when it came to love making, women talked. Some men think we all were virtuously little roses, but we know the world. I've heard plenty of stories of how it happens, I never expected the feeling I'm getting. My soul is singing with ecstasy.

Our skins our bare to each other's, and he fondles my breast with one hand, his other is rubbing my thigh to the side. His kisses burn my neck, they are searing me. I hold onto him, lost in him, he's my safety. My chest goes forward and melts with his as I feel him touch me. "So wet," he whispered ruggedly, like he has been running for a long while.

I couldn't stop myself I need to kiss him, to feel him. I started kissing down his neck and licked his Adams apple. My lips landed on his scarred shoulder, I worshipped it, licking and kissing the strange but beautifully designed scar. I heard Jasper growl in my ear, and said, "I can't…hold..." he said brokenly as he pulled me to his lap, his hardness resting on my lower stomach. He rubbed me and lined up with my sex, "I need you Bella," he said, shaking a bit. I felt lost in a sea of emotion, but Jasper was my stone, I fell onto him. He let out a groan, as I felt stretched and complete. I wanted him to stay there forever. "Jasper," I said with only a bit of pain. He kissed my forehead, then my nose; finally he took my lips as he started to move.

I felt him pulsate in me, it took my breath away. He dominated me, only in a way I could only describe as perfect. I was his, and he was mine. I wanted to stay like this forever. He bit down on my neck, and that's what triggered the proverbial leap off the cliff, I was flying. I felt him cum in me, filling me up. My eyes were wet when we kissed, I didn't want to stop, but I was exhausted. I rubbed my head against him and he wrapped us up in the coats and sweater. "Jasper," "I love you." We both said at the same time. I smiled against his chest as I drifted into sleep.

I awoke to the sunrays in my eye and the door to the mill shut. I looked over to it and heard my dad's voice, "Are they in there Miss Rose?" Followed by Rosalie, "Yes, their ok, I'm going to wake them up right quick, you want to tell my father we found them for me sir?" I was confused for a minute, but I felt another body, and looked down and observed Jasper. I remembered everything and my heart bursted for the first time that day. Then Rosalie walked in and I remembered my dad, crap!

**The End.**


End file.
